sbs8104hfandomcom-20200214-history
Dennis Lance 245
=Dennis Lance 245= From SgWiki Jump to: navigation, searchEnlarge Specifications *'Registration No. :' **TIB1002X - TIB1016G, TIB1257C (Duple Metsec) '' **TIB1017D, TIB1018B ''(Volgren) *'Make :' Dennis *'Model :' Lance 245 *'Length :' 11,735mm *'Year :' 1998 *'Period of Registration :' 28 Mar 2000 - 21 Oct 2000 (TIB1002X - TIB1018B); 11 Oct 2000 (PA2020J, PA2022D, PA2054L, PA2058B, PA2063K) *'Passgener capacity :' **Seating : 37 **Standing : 46 **Total : 83 *'Engine Model :' Cummins 245 *'Manufacturer :' Dennis Specialist Vehicle Ltd, UK *'Engine capacity :' 8,300cc *'Emission standard :' Euro II *'Transmission Model :' ZF 4HP500 *'Suspension System :' Full air suspension *'Air-Con Model :' Denso *'EDS Model :' Mobitec / LAWO-SICMA (TIB1010Y) *'Power/Torque :' 245hp@2000rpm/920nm@1450rpm Deployments Dennis Lance (Duple Metsec) TIB1002XM ' (AMDEP 980) '''TIB1003TM ' (AMDEP 980) 'TIB1005MM ' (AMDEP 980) 'TIB1006KM ' (AMDEP 980) - ez MasterCard: MasterCard Makes Top-Ups ez for Me '''TIB1007HU (AMDEP 980) TIB1008EU (AMDEP 89) TIB1009CU (AMDEP 89) TIB1010YL ''' (AMDEP 89) - '''B: Way OnNet Group: Your Professional Partner in Commercial & Residential Feng Shui (3rd Gen) (feat. Grand Master Tan Khoon Yong) TIB1011UU (AMDEP 82) - Mactus: Sesame Street Live - When Elmo Grows Up TIB1012SM ' (AMDEP 89) '''TIB1013PM ' (AMDEP 89) '''TIB1014LU (AMDEP 89) - B: EBC Self Storage: Your Storage at Your Generation TIB1015JM ' (AMDEP 89) - Combi MiracleTurn (2nd Gen) '''TIB1016GM ' (AMDEP 89) - Adidas - Impossible is Nothing: F50 AdiZero. The Lightest, The Fastest. Every Team Needs Light Speed. '''PA2020J (AMDEP Marina Barrage Shuttle) PA2022D (AMDEP Chartered Service) PA2054L (AMDEP Chartered Service) PA2058B (AMDEP Chartered Service) - City Square Mall PA2063K (AMDEP MRT Shuttle) - Tampines Retail Park Shuttle Bus Volgren TIB1017DU (AMDEP 854) TIB1018BU (AMDEP 854) De-registered Buses SMRT Non-Revenue Buses Former Deployments Dennis Lance (Duple Metsec) TIB1003T: AMDEP 980, AMDEP SP TIB1004R: AMDEP 980 TIB1006K: AMDEP 980, AMDEP 167, AMDEP/YIBP 855, AMDEP SP TIB1007H: AMDEP 852 TIB1008E: AMDEP 852, AMDEP 985, AMDEP SP TIB1009C: AMDEP 852, AMDEP 985 TIB1010Y: AMDEP 852, AMDEP 985, WLDEP 852 TIB1011U: AMDEP 852, AMDEP 985, AMDEP SP, AMDEP 985 TIB1012S: AMDEP 980, AMDEP 851, AMDEP 985, AMDEP SP, AMDEP 985 TIB1013P: AMDEP 852, AMDEP 985, AMDEP SP TIB1014L: AMDEP 852, AMDEP 985, WLDEP 852, WLDEP 981 TIB1015J: AMDEP 852, AMDEP 851, AMDEP 855, AMDEP 169 TIB1016G: AMDEP 852, AMDEP 851, AMDEP 169 Volgren TIB1017D: AMDEP 169, AMDEP 851, AMDEP 985 TIB1018B: AMDEP 853, AMDEP 851, AMDEP 985 Other Informations Legend *'WLDEP' - Woodlands Depot *'SP' - Spare Bus 'Buses' *'AMDEP' - 14 (DM) ; 2 (Volgren) ''Buses Advertisements Due to complexity of some ads, advertisement codes are present *(empty): whole bus ad *'B:' Advertisement covering entire back of the bus *'BS:' Small sticker ad/ad mounted on the metal holder on the back of bus *'N:' Advertisement covering entire nearside (side with doors) of the bus *'NS:' Small advertisment on the nearside of the bus *'O:' Advertisement covering entire offside (side with driver) of the bus *'OS:' Small advertisement on the offside of the bus *'B2:' Full back ad with slight extensions Notes All Lances have been undergone refurbishment except for buses indicated with '''U'. All Lances have been fitted with Mobitec EDS.